durpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Anonymous 07/06/10(Tue)16:14 No.10974179 >>10974023 >>10974028 >>10974029 >>10974037 >>10974081 >>10974054 >>10974056 >>10974081 >>10974086 >>10974091 >>10974100 >>10974116 >>10974155 Our stats are: Fecundity, bullshit, douche bag, charisma, acumen, power, fortitude, toughness, strength, visual, oral, oder, will, sight, smell, taste, hearing, tacticle, irony, hair length, agility, dexterity, strength, stamina, constitution, intelligence, wisdom, charisma, looks, mental stamina, luck, magic, magic resistance, sanity, orifice circumference, obsessiveness, aversion, appetite, hospitality, facial hair growth, fingernails, faggotry, girth, density, magical uptitude, DNA chirality, balls. Speculation Fecundity increases the ability to have offspring. Bullshit increases the ability to perform seemingly impossible tasks. Douche bag increaes the ability to perform tasks that simple human decency prohibits. Charisma increaes the ability to communicate. Acumen increases the ability to decipher what other stats do. Power equals change in work divided by change in time. Fortitude increases the ability to resist hardship. Toughness makes one more difficult to chew. Strength increases the ability to perform tasks requiring brute force. Visual increases the ability to see (blind people automatically have a score of 0.) Oral increases the ability to carry items in one's mouth. Oder sic increases the strength of the body's scent. Sight increases the ability to see (it is unknown how this is distinct from visual). Will is short for William. Smell increases the ability to detect subtle scents. Hearing increases the ability to detect auditory stimuli. Tactile increases the precision with which one can detect contact. Irony increases the likelihood of ironic happenings. Hair length increases the likelihood of catching one's hair in things such as doors. Agility increases the ability to maneuver quickly. Dexterity decreases the chance of dropping things. Stamina increases the ability to perform a task for an extended period of time. Constitution is a document setting forth basic principles of a country. Intelligence is smarts. Wisdom increases the ability to make up pithy sayings on the spot. Looks increases one's physical attractiveness. Mental stamina increases the ability to think for long periods of time. Luck is the ability to pull shit off. Magic is for fairy tales. Magic resistance is one's willingness to proclaim that fairies don't exist. Sanity is one's mental stability. A low score correlates with more mental disorders. Orifice circumference (measured in centimetres) is the length around of various orifices on the character's body. Obsessiveness is the desire to edit this wiki to perfection despite knowing that it is futile. Aversion increases the character's desire to avoid things. Appetite increases the character's need to eat high-quality food often. Hospitality increases the character's willingness to help strangers. Facial hair growth (measured in furlongs) is the measure of beard length. Fingernails (measures in alligators) is the length of a character's fingernails. Faggotry increasea a character's willingness to take part in homosexual relationships. Girth (in feet) is a measure of a character's waistline. Density is a measure of mass per volume. Magical Uptitudesic is a measure of the character's ability to learn and cast spells. DNA Chirality determines whether a character is amino-dextrous or amino-sinister. Balls increases a chracter's willingness to put one's self in danger. Insanity A low sanity score may result in the following disabilities: Racism Dissociative identity disorder Bipolar disorder Obsessive-compulsive disorder Narcissism Depression Furryism Autism Asperger's syndrome Dependancy